Basketball & Cheer
by JerseyGirl1011
Summary: What if Haley loved cheerleading as much as Lucas loved basketball. This is a story about what would happen if the two of them made their respective teams. Couples - Naley, Leyton, Brulian
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or anything else you may recognize. One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann and The CW.

Couples – Naley, Leyton, Brulian

**(Haley's POV) **

"Hey Luke, Hey Haley; ready to play Luke?" Mouth says as I step on the Rivercourt with Lucas Scott: my best friend.

"Hey Haley, Who you gonna cheer for today, Your boyfriend?" Skills asked me.

"Gross, No Luke is **not** my boyfriend. That is just, no," I reply very grossed out. After that they start playing with me on the sidelines playing cheerleader. About halfway-through the game I ask Luke why he isn't on the Ravens I mean he's good enough to play starting varsity.

"I'll try out when you do." Luke tells me. I automatically know what he means, I love cheerleading, and I always have, ever since I was a kid. But, than high-school happened and they all put standards on cheerleaders; you had to be skinny like twig, you couldn't be smart, but you can't be dumb, and loving the sport wasn't enough anymore.

"Luke, you're good enough and can fit into the standard. I may love it and may be good enough, but I don't fit the standard of a high-school cheerleader."

"Would you stop saying that? You do fit the standard any anyway, who cares. You're good and love it."

"Fine, if it will get you to try out for the basketball team, I'll try out to be on the cheer squad."

"Really? Hales, that's great. I guess that means I have to ask Coach Durham for a chance to be on the team."

"Wait, how on earth am I going to try-out? I mean it's not like I can just go up to her and ask her to give me a try-out."

"Why not, if it'll make you feel better I'll go up to her if you go up to Coach Durham with me."

"Ok, when do you wanna do this?"

"Why not, tomorrow after school."

"Ok, I guess we're really doing this."

"I guess so Hales."

(The Next Day, After School)

Coach Durham was much easier to ask than I had predicted. It turns out that he was planning on asking him to join the team after he saw playing on the Rivercourt and he wanted him to join as the varsity team's new shooting guard. I'm very happy that Luke is finally not sitting-out his life because of Dan or Nathan. I doubt Brooke will have the same reaction as Coach Durham will; I don't think she'll like the idea of some nerd invading her territory.

"Well, that's one down and one more to go," Luke tells me as we leave Coach Durham's office, I laugh at his Luke-ness. "There she is," at least she's with one other person; her best friend Peyton Sawyer. Oh god, here I go.

"Hi, um I wanted to ask about a chance to try out for the cheer squad," I say while approaching them both.

"Well, are you any good," Peyton ask while Brooke is just looking at me and it's getting kinda creepy.

"As I've been told," I say trying to lighten the mood. Thank god for Luke, if he weren't here I probably would have chickened out.

"Well practice just ended so you can show us your stuff now if you want. No-one should be in there so it should be pretty private." Brooke spoke-up.

"Ok," I said. We head to the gym, it's empty. We walk towards the sidelines. Once we get there Brooke tells me to show them my jumps. I ask "do you want me to just do a right hurdler, double toe-touch, pike combo?"

"Sure," Peyton answers. And I do just that, I can tell that they're surprised by the looks on their faces. "Do you have any tumbling," Peyton continues to ask.

"Yes, should I show you guys my highest?" They nod. I reply by doing a round-off, double back-handspring, tuck, that surprises them also.

"Ok, that was really great. I don't think we need to talk it over," Brooke says, this scares me slightly. No collaboration isn't usually a good sign, but then she continues with "Welcome to the squad, Haley."

"Thank you so much, you both won't regret this."

"I'm sure we won't," Brooke says, "But, Haley."

"Yes?"

"We really need to do something with that hair of yours." I laugh, slightly relived that, that is the only thing she wanted to say. "Remember, we have practice tomorrow, right after school."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or anything else you may recognize. One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann and The CW.

Couples – Naley, Leyton, Brulian

**(Haley's POV)**

**(The Next Day, After School)**

Today was pretty much like any normal day, well at least for me it was. Luke, however, got so many glares you wouldn't imagine. I'm guessing this is because he joined the basketball team. I mean basketball is practically religion in this town. I've made my way from my locker to the locker-room during my mind-rant, somehow. I enter and change quickly; I really don't want to be late on the day of my first practice. When I enter the gym for practice I'm the third person here (after Brooke, and Peyton), and I start stretching. Once finish Brooke comes over to me and says "It's a good thing you came early because I wanted to ask you what stunting position you are."

"Well, I have experience in all of them; however I have the most experience and think I'm better at flying than the other positions," I answer.

"Actually that is perfect, we needed a flyer; the one we have now really isn't flexible and is way too tall."

"Well, I guess it worked out well," I joke and shoot her a smile.

"What is she doing her," I hear a loud, squeaky, voice screech. I turn around to see Rachel Gattina. She can't stand me, and it reins true vice-versa. I predicted her to have a reaction similar to this. A while ago, when we were back in middle school, We both were trying-out for the cheer-squad and through-out the whole practice time where we learned the dance and cheer, her and her followers were insulting my cheerleading, and my looks, once the squad results were posted she was even worse than before; I made it, but she didn't and she blamed me and not her horrible cheerleading. Long story short, she's practically tortured me with it for years.

"I'm assuming that you are referring to Haley, and in regards to your question, Haley is our newest flyer," Brooke informed her.

"We are short a base Brooke, not a flyer," Rachel replied rather rudely

"Well, being that you are too tall, and not nearly flexible enough to be a flyer, she is going to replace you when you become our new base."

"WHAT! No I'm not a base and anyway what makes you think that she'd be any better."

"Well, both Peyton and I saw her, but if you want we could always show you now," Brooke tells her. She motions for me to go over to her, I comply. "Me and Bevin will base, while Peyton will backspot."

"Bevin and I," I correct quietly to her and she laughs. We start with a prep than move to a full-lib, Brooke trades holding on to my left foot to right foot and we do a fortune-cookie. Once we come down I can see the shock painted on Rachel's face; I guess she always thought I suck at cheer; I smirk.

"That was great, Hales," Brooke tells me. Then she addresses the whole squad "We are going to make a new routine." Soon enough she has three separate stunt groups, a killer tumbling pass, and an awesome cheer and dance.

After practice Brooke and Peyton come up to me. "Haley, since we barely know each other; Peyton, Bevin, you, and I should have a slumber party," Brooke asks me if I'm in.

"One sec. I have to check with my mom." I call her and she tells me sure and that's what I tell her.

"How about I drive you home, you pack up the stuff you need, and we can head over to my house."

"OK, let me just tell Luke that he doesn't need to give me a ride home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or anything else you may recognize. One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann and The CW.**

****Hey, I'm sorry for the wait. I had a serious case of writer's block, but I'm back.****

**Couples – Naley, Leyton, Brulian**

**(Brooke's POV)**

**(Arriving At Haley's House)**

"Hey Brooke, I have literally no idea what to bring. Could you help me?" Haley asks me as we arrive at her house.

"Sure," I replies, I really want to be friends with her; she doesn't treat me like I'm an idiot. We walk to her front door and she opens it.

As we walk in I hear her yell "hey Mom. I'm home." After that we both walk up to her room. Almost on instinct I go over to wall of pictures and start looking at them, she notices and walks over and I ask "this probably sounds bad, but who are they?" pointing to a picture of her and a ton of who I'm assuming to be her friends on a basketball court.

She laughs and says "They are my friends you already know Lucas, that's Mouth, Skills, Junk, Fergie, Mia, Chase, Lindsey, Erin, Millie, my sister; Quinn, Quinn's boyfriend; Clay, oh and Julian," while smiling.

"Wow that's a big crowd. Anyway, we should get to packing," I say with my eyes lingering on Julian.

"Let's get to it." After that we start packing literally everything girly; make-up, hair products, styling tools, magazines, even some music. "I think we are good." I agree and we grab her backpack and start driving to my house

**(At Brooke's House)**

"So Peyt., what's going on with you and Nathan?" I ask my best friend.

"Well, we're over, for good this time. I'm just so sick of all the drama and pettiness."

"I get it, anyway the new boy on the team looks pretty hot," as soon as I say that Haley practically chokes on her soda.

"Sorry, it's just Lucas and I have been best friends for years and it's strange to hear someone talk about him like that," Haley covers herself. It's actually kind-of hilarious.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about stealing Lucas from you." At that she gagged.

"You defiantly don't have to worry about that," She says lightly.

"So Hales, What guy do you have your eyes on?" I ask. I'm trying to figure who to set her up with, but I can't seem to figure out which way to go, I could use the old opposites attract or I can try to find her someone similar to her.

"Really no-one, every guy I see either sees me as a friend or is a total jerk."

"Well we'll have to fix that, won't we," everyone seems confused, "I can't believe I have to explain this. We are going to give her a makeover." Haley seems worried. "Don't worry, it'll be tasteful.


End file.
